parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Story 2 (Justin Quintanilla)
Cast * Woody - Tommy Cadle (Pet Alien) * Buzz Lightyear - Dinko (Pet Alien) * Jessie - Sweet Mayhem (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) * Stinky Pete - King Candy (Wreck It Ralph) * Bullseye as Himself * Rex - Batty (FernGully The Last Rainforest) * Mr. Potato Head - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Hamm - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Al - Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit in the Curse of the Were-Rabbit) * Utility Belt Buzz - Danko (Pet Alien) * Zurg - Scroop (Treasure Planet) * Bo Peep - Melba Manners (Pet Alien) * Mrs. Potato Head - Silver (The Angry Birds Movie 2) * Wheezy - Roger Rabbit * Sarge - Alpha (Storks) * Sarge's Soldiers - Wolfpack (Storks) * Andy - Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up!) * Mrs. Davis - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) * Molly - Agnes (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) * Buster - Spike (Rugrats) * Little Green Man - Kevin Stuart & Bob (Minions) * Tour Guide Barbie - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) * Trash Can Toys - Raptors (The Good Dinosaur) * Geri the Cleaner - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Emily - Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Barbie Girls - Various Female Girls * Amy - Robyn Starling (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) * Amy's Barbie Doll 1 - Anna (Frozen) * Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Elsa (Frozen) * Flik - Phineas Flynn (Phineas & Ferb) * Heimlich - Gumpers (Pet Alien) Scenes: * Toon Story 2 Part 1 - Opening Credits/Dinko's Mission * Toon Story 2 Part 2 - Tommy Cadle's Lost Hat/It's Spike! * Toon Story 2 Part 3 - Tommy Cadle's Sleeve Gets Ripped * Toon Story 2 Part 4 - Tommy Cadle Meets Roger Rabbit/Tommy Cadle Gets Kidnapped * Toon Story 2 Part 5 - To the Penthouse * Toon Story 2 Part 6 - The Roundup Gang * Toon Story 2 Part 7 - Tommy Cadle's Roundup * Toon Story 2 Part 8 - Tommy Cadle Nearly Loses His Sleeve * Toon Story 2 Part 9 - Crossing the Road * Toon Story 2 Part 10 - Arrival of Merlin/At Victor Quartermaine's Toon Barn (Link in Description) * Toon Story 2 Part 11 - Ant Switch/The Girl Aisle * Toon Story 2 Part 12 - Sweet Mayhem Gets Mad * Toon Story 2 Part 13 - Sweet Mayhem's Story ("When She Loved Me") * Toon Story 2 Part 14 - Searching for Tommy Cadle * Toon Story 2 Part 15 - Into the Vents * Toon Story 2 Part 16 - To the Rescue/Tommy Cadle Stays * Toon Story 2 Part 17 - Battle with Scroop/Car Chase * Toon Story 2 Part 18 - Tommy Cadle vs. King Candy/Rescuing Sweet Mayhem * Toon Story 2 Part 19 - Welcome Home * Toon Story 2 Part 20 - End Credits Tommy-cadle-pet-alien-1.73.jpg|Tommy Cadle as Woody Dinko-pet-alien-2.17.jpg|Dinko as Buzz Lightyear Sweet mayhem lego movie 2.png|Sweet Mayhem as Jessie Bullseye in Toy Story 2.jpg|Bullseye as Himself King Candy-0.jpg|King Candy as Stinky Pete Batty.jpg|Batty Koda as Rex Red in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Red as Mr. Potato Head Max in The Secret Life of Pets-1.jpg|Max as Slinky Dog Char 11886.jpg|Louis as Hamm Victor Quartermaine.png|Victor Quartermaine as Al Scroop.png|Scroop as Zurg Melba-pet-alien-79.7.jpg|Melba Manners as Bo Peep Silver in The Angry Birds Movie 2.jpeg|Silver as Mrs. Potato Head Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Wheezy Tommy All Grown Up.jpg|Tommy Pickles as Andy Davis Didi Pickles in The Rugrats Movie.jpg|Didi Pickles as Mrs. Davis Agnes in Despicable Me 2.jpg|Agnes Gru as Molly Davis Spike the hound.jpg|Spike as Buster Minions found crown.jpg|Kevin, Stuart & Bob as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Tour Guide Barbie Merlin disney.png|Merlin as Geri The Cleaner TYJLP Robyn Starling.png|Robyn Starling as Amy Anna in Frozen.jpg|Anna as Amy's Barbie Doll 1 Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Amy's Barbie Doll 2 Phineas Flynn (2).png|Phineas Flynn as Flik|link=Phineas Flynn Gumbers.png|Gumpers as Heimlich Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof